The Clash of Realities Prologues
by Thundercracker417
Summary: My crossover story's prologue. HALO, Spartans, Kelly, Linda, OC's, Jango, Zam, Boba Fett, and a whole lot of other stuf from Star Wars, Transformers, and etc. Thundercracker is in it too, along with Glory who is owned by Kenyastarflight.
1. HALO Prologue Part 1

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Prologue: HALO

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: M for mature. I rated it this because of swearing and gore.

Disclaimer: I don't own HALO or any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

The Human-Covenant war was over. 'So many people have died' thought Lloyd-147. He took a look at his teammates.

Hunter-136 was to his left also looking at the memorial of the people that had died in the war. Hunter was the strongest Spartan there ever was. He wasn't tall, but he was very stocky. He also was very loyal to his allies and friends. The two had always been allies and the two had quickly become friends along with their other ally, James. Hunter was quick tempered, a unique effect from the augmentations that the Spartans had gone through.

He imagined James as he used to be. He was always happy, and always wanted to make others laugh and feel better. Since he was gone, morale had dropped slightly. He was medium height, and medium build. He also used to be the third fastest Spartan, after Kelly-087 and himself respectfully. He was launched into space when his jet pack was hit by multiple needles from an enemy needler.

He looked to his right where two other Spartans were. The taller of the two, Kelly-087, was no doubt the fastest Spartan. 'She could outrun any living thing' her old ally John-117 used to say. It was a running gag that everyone knew she had a crush on John, except for him himself. She had become depressed when she learned after being saved from ONYX, that he had become MIA and likely KIA.

The other, Linda-058, was slightly smaller. She was most definitely the best Spartan at sniping and she rarely missed her mark, if ever. It was not news to Hunter and Lloyd that James had feelings for Linda, as they used to blackmail and joke him about them. It hurt thinking about the old times when they were the fearsome trio, all of the making up for each-other's weaknesses.

Lloyd sighed. He missed James and so many other Spartans that had died during the war. He decided to take a look at the memorial. The first picture he recognized was that of John-117.

John-117 had gone missing recently which saddened everyone, even their old enemies, now allies, the elites. Even Grunts showed their respect to him.

John-117 was, in Lloyd's opinion, the greatest Spartan. He was a natural born leader and he single handedly destroyed three HALO rings, wiped out multiple Covenant armadas, and destroyed the Flood. He was pretty well rounded for a Spartan, not the fastest, not the strongest, but definitely the bravest.

Lloyd decided to look around a little bit more on the memorial. He saw two similar names on it: Captain Jacob Keyes and Commander Miranda Keyes. Both ha perished during the war, and although he had never officially met either of them, he felt sorry for them because he knew the way both of them died.

Captain Jacob Keyes was a brilliant man. He was the commander of The Truth and Reconciliation and was respected by many. He lead his troops from the front line in the battle on the first HALO ring and was successful in defeating many of his enemies. Later, he was brutally absorbed into the flood and was tortured by the Flood. They made him become part of their Gravemind, and his life was ended when the HALO ring the Gravemind was on was destroyed. It was a horrible way to die, being slowly mutated until you're a monster.

Commander Miranda Keyes was Captain Keyes daughter. He had heard stories of her and he had quickly learned of her "shoot and ask questions later" attitude. When he had first heard that, another Spartan joked that it was as though she was like one of them despite her "human inability". 'Human inability my ass. She could command 300 normal marines and could beat an armada of 10000 brutes and the other Covenant that haven't reformed, if she was still alive.' he thought, remembering her battle records. She had died during a moment's hesitation to kill Sergeant Johnson and herself, and she was then shot repeatedly with a Brute spiker.

Lloyd-147 signaled to the others that it was time to go. They all were free to do whatever they wanted to, as they had done so much in the war it was going to be hard for any of them to be "normal".

The remaining Spartans had a mission: to find their lost friend and ally, John-117, and prove that Spartans never die…


	2. HALO Prologue Part 2

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Prologue: HALO

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: M for mature. I rated it this because of swearing and gore.

Disclaimer: I don't own HALO or any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Hunter's POV)

He had finished looking at the memorial. It was a reminder of what was lost in the war and who was lost in the war.

He turned to see his commander and partner, Lloyd, give them signal that meant they were leaving.

He looked over his old friend. He was the tallest Spartan that there ever was, being a massive 8'11. His friend was kind and gentle, but most of all forgiving. Many of his enemies later in the war swapped sides when he offered them redemption and mercy. He also was the second fastest Spartan there ever was only losing in that category to Kelly, him thus being dubbed (partially because of his blue MJOLNIR armor) "The Blue Tornado" because when he's running at you that is what he looks like. Lloyd was also very strong, like other Spartans, but was stronger than most of the others only losing in physical strength to me. Through all of this, his most defining feature was his endurance. He once was shot at by over 100 enemies at once, and he lived. He then single handedly beat all of them within seconds. He amazingly has been shot by a missile and he survived without breaking a sweat. Some enemies just give up on the sight of him because of this fact. He is no doubt, the most durable living creature.

I smiled, thinking about one occasion where an armada of the Covenant saw his friend Lloyd-147, and they ran within seconds. 'Good times, good times' he thought to himself.

(Kelly's POV)

'Why, why did he have to die like our old friend Sam.' I thought. 'Why did he have to just go and die.'

I was looking at the memorial that honored the valiant soldiers that died during the Human-Covenant war. But, there was only one person on it that I cared about.

'John.' I thought.

He was gone. He disappeared 4 months ago at the end of the war which was the beginning of peace.

'What's the point of peace when there is no-one to enjoy it with?' I thought. Only a few Spartans remained and the remaining ones were very lonely and missed the ones that were gone.

I noticed Lloyd giving the signal that we were leaving. Although I didn't want to, I knew I had to go.

'I wish John was here to celebrate the peace he brought.' I thought. Over the years that we haven't seen each-other, I've become even more infatuated with him. Over the past few years he has become a hero and I missed him. Everyone used to joke about how I liked him, but luckily they never told him. Nowadays, no-one even mentioned his name when I was around. I secretly thanked them for that.

I turned around to see that everyone else was starting to leave. I followed the others to the Pelican waiting for us and nobody said anything.

Everyone was now on the Pelican and it took off for a nearby space dock we would be going to. The whole ride to the space port/ military landing base was silent for most of the Spartans, unfortunately that means everyone but me. No matter how hard I tried my thoughts kept going back to John. 'I know I love him, but why can't I just accept the fact he's gone and get over him!' I thought.

'Because you love him' my conscience said.

'Who asked you?!' I said to my conscience.

'Well, you did actually.'

'Nobody likes you, go away.'

'I can't, I'm you.'

'Just shut up then.' Kelly thought back to her conscience.

Kelly had a long trip back to the military base/space port.


	3. HALO Prologue Part 3

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Prologue: HALO

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: M for mature. I rated it this because of swearing and gore. This chapter is where it begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own HALO or any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

I looked down at my friend Hunter. I was extremely bored like every other Spartan onboard. I sighed. We were going to the Harrison military base and space port to meet up with their other Spartan ally, Emily-123.

5 hours later

I walked into the military base. I took a look around and saw that it was pretty peaceful for a military base.

"I think I like this place." said Hunter when he took a look around. Hunter always had liked big and powerful weapons. This place had millions of them, including missile launchers, grenades, rockets, etc.

"Don't get any ideas Hunter," I said. We were here only to meet another Spartan who had missing for some time. The Spartan, Emily, was always getting into fights with Hunter though. No-one knew or understood why they did this. All the other Spartans have just learned to put up with it though.

"Now if I was Emily, where would I be?" asked Linda. Only Hunter replied but …

"Probably in hell," …he said, luckily nobody heard him.

I looked around. To the left was a gigantic door where we had come in. To our right was a hanger where a group of Pelicans were ready to go into battle… if there was a war. In front of me was a long hallway that lead to the rest of the military base.

I sighed. Why is it that Emily-123 always disappeared? This is not the first time she had disappeared. 'No wonder she is the best Spartan at spying' I thought to myself. Emily and I had known each other when we were toddlers, before being kidnapped by the Military/Navy to become a Spartan. Are parents had known each other from when they were kids and thus we always saw each other whenever our parents had a get together.

I almost laughed. Out of all the Spartans, I had the best memory. I remembered watching a show from when I was one and a half. I loved joking Hunter about this, as he wasn't the best at remembering things. My retention was of the chart, even for a Spartan.

I was about to look around more when I heard a thud. I turned around to see that the person we were looking for had finally arrived. Then I also realized that she had tackled Hunter from behind as he was on the ground cursing.

I started laughing. It was fun to see people play tricks on Hunter. He just got mad so easily. After I started laughing everyone except for Hunter was too. I thought about how this showed us how close us Spartans are to each other. Although we aren't technically, we're like one small family. We all are like a small group of misfits that cover each other's weaknesses, but most of all we are some of the only people who actually cared about each other. Spartans, by most, are referred to as freaks and cyborgs, even scum. People just saw us as what we looked like, not at who we are. I always hated this fact, but I always told myself to get used to it.

Hunter angrily got back up and tackled Emily back. 'We really are one small family' I thought before heading to the hanger.

5 minutes later

All the Spartans by now have arrived. I looked to my left to see that Hunter was still mad about what had just happened. To my right was Emily who, on the other hand, was extremely pleased with herself because of what she did. I sighed. 'When are those two going to get along? They've acted like this since they first met when they were 6.' I thought to myself.

Then I turned my attention to what was in front of me. A large UNSC spacecraft, "The Voyager", that we were going to use to locate our lost comrade.

15 minutes later

We had all boarded the ship and it was taking off. I stared outside a view-port to see the darkness of space. 'I just hope we can find him.' I thought before we went into Slipspace.


	4. HALO Prologue End

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Prologue: HALO

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: M for mature. I rated it this because of swearing and gore. This chapter is where it begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own HALO or any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Lloyd's POV)

We had been on the ship now for hours. Even I, the most patient Spartan, was getting bored. 'When are we going to get to where John was last seen? I'm getting sick of being stuck on this ship.'

I continued to stare outside the view-port. 'Where are you John?'

Later that day

I woke up to see that a marine soldier was trying to wake me up by shaking me.

"Commander, we have arrived at the coordinates. Also, we are heading towards a large, unknown, and mysterious space wreck. What are your orders?" The marine said.

"Tell Hunter-136 and the other Spartans to get ready for some space exploration because I think we have found what we are looking for. Also, have the space mechanics prepare a shuttle ASAP." I said, finally interested in something.

10 minutes later

I looked out of the shuttle. We were getting close to the space wreck. It looked like the remains of a ship, if not a totally wrecked one at that. It looked very similar to the ship that John was in that went into space. I was confident that this was what we were looking for.

(John-117's POV)

I woke to see that the hatch of my cyro-tube was opening. Once it opened I saw some familiar looking people, all with similar armor like mine. I had no clue which one was which, as all their armor made them look the same.

Wait one second. Am I dreaming again? I have had similar dreams about being saved by my old friends and allies the Spartans. I remember how real those dreams were… they seemed just as real as this. I stopped thinking about that when I heard something on my radio.

"Nice to have you back John," a deep, calm voice said. I recognized it as my old friend Lloyd, I recognized him mostly due to his blue armor. Next to him was an average height Spartan with red armor. It was Hunter no doubt about it. They motioned towards a shuttle that seemed to be what they came here in. Lloyd said something over the radio.

"All Spartans return to the shuttle NOW," he said with emphasis on the last part.

Once we got to the shuttle I noticed that there were multiple other Spartans. But, before could look and examine them, a blinding light appeared and everything went dark.

(?? POV)

Where am I?

What's going on?

Why am I alive?

Wasn't I killed?

I opened my eyes to see I was in the middle of a forest. I looked around to see that there was no-one else anywhere nearby. I quickly decided to see if there was anyone who could help me elsewhere.

I stood up and was about to begin walking to try and find some help when I looked at the sky to see a bright light. I fainted as quickly as I had awoken.


	5. Minor Prologues

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Prologue: Minor realities

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas and Hunter-136 is based after him.)

Rated: G

Disclaimer: I don't own HALO or any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Reborn)

Lambo was walking down to the park nearby his house (It's not really his house). He kept walking 'till he was there. Once he was there he laid down on the nice, soft grass. Lambo looked up at the sky. He sighed. He had been trying to assassinate Reborn for 10 years and he still hasn't succeeded.

While he was looking at the sky he noticed something. It was a bright light. Lambo was curious and continued to stare at it. Soon there after, he fell unconscious and unaware of what was happening.

(Die Hard: This includes the events of the first movie, not the others)

John looked at his wall. It had been only a couple of hours since he got out of the hospital that he had gone to after the events of Nakatomi Plaza. He was trying to go to sleep, but the recent events just seemed to be coming back to him. Especially thoughts about what had almost happened after it.

Flashback

John was holding his wife Holly right after they got out of the collapsing building. Everything seemed to be excellent and great until he heard someone screaming. He turned to see a familiar looking blond terrorist getting out of the rubble of the building. The blond, Karl, raised his gun to try and fire on John. John couldn't believe that this guy was still alive. John had personally beaten him senseless and left him hanging from a chain. Aside from that, the roof area where Karl was had exploded and collapsed from a roomful of explosives. 'What is he, the Devil?' John had been thinking to himself. Then he grabbed his wife, scared of what was going to happen. He heard a gunshot and looked to see who was shot. It turned out that the devil, Karl, had been shot by none other than Sergeant Al Prowell, who hadn't fired a gun in years This didn't even seem to stop Karl which amazed John. How could someone be so durable? Many people were wondering. Karl tried to aim again, but was shot multiple more times by Prowell. This seemed to slow down Karl a little. Karl tried one last time to shoot John when one last bullet hit him and he finally died.

Flashback ends

John looked outside his window to see a bright light. He turned to see that it was 11'oclock at night.

"Why the hell is there a light at 11 at night?" he asked to no-one in particular.

That was all he could say though as he fainted soon thereafter.

Meanwhile at the same time in the rubble at Nakatomi Plaza

Karl was in extreme pain it had been a long time since he had been nearly killed. He could barely move and when he did it hurt extremely. All he had been doing was lying down and was thinking about his little brother Tony. Tony had been killed by Mcclane early on in the assault of Nakatomi Plaza. This had caused Karl to try and kill Mcclane repeatedly throughout the whole campaign. This had lead Karl into the position he was in now. He opened his eyes with pain and although he could tell it was night, there was a bright light. He then lost consciousness as quickly as he had gained it.

(MAR)

Ian looked around his new house. The whole chess wars stuff was over and he had moved into his friend Ash's house along with his lover Gido. Everything seemed to be fine that day. Gido and him were to be wed soon there after in a month. Everything seemed to be just fine in all actually.

Ian sat down in a meadow nearby his house. He then noticed Gido walking over to him. When she sat down, he instantly fully turned to see her. The moment was briefly interrupted when a bright light shone upon the two blinding them. Then, the two fell into a deep slumber.

(Digimon)

Impmon decided to walk around town. Everything had seemed to settle down after the recent events. His little stroll was interrupted when he accidentally walked into someone.

"Hey watch where you-" He stopped when he realized who the person was. The person was a tall, yellow fox that he personally knew, Renamon.

"I think you should be watching where you're going little man." She replied coldly.

"WELL, WHO ASKED YO-" He started to say, but was once again cut off but was cut of this time by a blinding light. He soon turned sleepy and he fell unconscious.

(Fire Emblem 7)

Can't put this in words because no-one's journey is exactly the same in Fire Emblem, so I'll just say while everyone is fighting they stop and are blinded by a light. Then they fall unconscious.

(Star Wars)

This takes place in-between

Boba Fett was trying to sleep. He was still very young, but he was one of the best hunters there ever was or ever will be. But, this does not mean he couldn't sometimes not be able to sleep. Next to him was his wife, Sintas Vel. He silently envied how she was able to sleep so peacefully while he had extreme troubles sometimes. He decided to get up and get some fresh air. He walked out of his house and looked at the sky. He noticed something different about it. It was somewhat bright while it was about 1 in the morning. The light started to get brighter and brighter when he suddenly fainted. That was the last time he would see his wife in many years. (I can't remember how many exactly. Its somewhere around 40 years)

(Naruto)

This takes place 15 years after the story began

Sasuke had returned to the village and is the head of Konoha's police force. Sakura has become the head of the medical ninja. And, Naruto has become Hokage. Hinata and Naruto are getting married. Many people have also been brought back to life by a new ninjutsu that Sakura created. These people include Zabuza, Haku, Gekko Hayate, Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. All of them that were enemies turned good thereafter and the one's that were good became even friendlier.

There was going to be a ceremony where everyone listed above, along with The Demon Brothers, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Iruka where people would be celebrating the Hokage getting married. This is a very honorable event and it is very honoring to go to such an event.

During the party, a bright light shone on the partiers. Soon, all except for Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Iruka soon disappeared leaving the others to wonder to what happened to them.

(Zatch Bell)

10 years have passed from the mamodo wars. Peace has prospered under the rule of Zatch and everything was perfect these days. To celebrate 10 years of peace, the combatants of the mamodo war were invited to a special party. On their way there, some of them disappeared and were just presumed to have not wanted to come.

(Advanced Wars Days of Ruin)

4 Years have passed since the war. Everything seemed to be settling down and returning to normal. That was for most people.

Gage was left wandering the streets. He had missed his homeland after awhile and had returned. Unfortunately, he had lost everything from the war. Worse yet, his country was in ruins and he couldn't find a job unlike many others. He was a military strategist, not a typical working civilian. He didn't know how to do anything except for what was required in the military.

He secretly wished that everything could go back to how it used to be. He decided to sit down against a building. He looked up at the night sky and saw an unfamiliar light. The light blinded him and then he fell unconscious.

Elsewhere

Lin was bored. She still hadn't gotten used to being a normal civilian, instead of an army commander. She looked out of her window and saw a bright light although it was night time. She walked over to her window and got a better look at the light. When she got a better look she felt faint and she soon fell to sleep.


	6. Star Wars prologue Part 1

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Prologue: Star Wars

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas)

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Jango Fett)

Sleep. Everyone needs it. Most people like it. Unluckily I'm not one of them. It meant leaving your guard down. Especially when you have an annoying ass partner with you. Today, I was trying to sleep in my apartment that I had just got on Kamino and my partner had tagged along with me to check out my apartment. Lucky me, the Kaminoans invited her to stay in my apartment. Just great. All I need now is to have a snoring woman in my apartment while I'm trying to sleep. I already have sleeping troubles, but tonight is HELL! I would rather fight a rancor than put up with this!

'Can't she just shut the hell up? I mean come on, what did I do to deserve this? Well constantly threatening her life is one thing and I torture her while she is awake by not talking very often, but that is nothing compared to this.

Well, maybe the threatening part is. But still, this is hell!

I decided to get up and try and shut her up. I just couldn't stand it anymore.

I barged into the guest room Zam was. She was sound asleep inside while I entered but the commotion of me stomping into the room stirred her.

"Zam, SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP SNORING SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled at her and she turned the lights on to see what was going on and I found myself looking at Zam in only a skimpy nightgown. Damn that light by the bedside. I ran out of the room without another word.

I decided that I could put up with the snoring. I tried to sleep once more, but I saw a bright light outside my window. 'That's weird. Kamino doesn't have much light if any outside except for thunder. What's going on?'

I fell unconscious while thinking these thoughts. I had no clue what was in store for me.

(Zam)

'…did he just…see me…in this little outfit?' I think to myself while Jango ran out of the room. I was stunned. I never, ever let someone invade my privacy like that, but now I was just stunned. I turned the light off on the table next to the bed. 'Well, I might as well get some sleep…and I'll try and not snore.' I think t myself with a smirk. 'Do I really snore that loudly?'

I close my eyes but I feel a bright light. I open them to see the windows shining brightly. 'That's weird but kind of pretty at the same time.' I think as I fall unconscious without a clue as to what is going on.


	7. Transformers Prologue Part 1

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Prologue: Transformers

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: None for this chapter

Rated: PG, maybe G

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Angelfire. The others are owned by their respective owners.

Today was the day.

The young Autobot was excited. She had been waiting since the war began for this day. Today was the day that she was able to join the war and actually fight Decepticons. She was sad whenever she had to watch someone else fight for her or another Autobot. She was sick of just being a liability. But today, that was different.

She had been waiting so long for this. She could finally see an old friend… although not in the friendly way she would imagine.

"Slow down sparkling, we're not going into battle yet," said an annoyed Ratchet.

He was assigned to a mission along with the toughest Autobots to go and intercept a Decepticon battle party that was attacking a nearby city. He sighed. That was until Ironhide's and Chromia's kid was also put into the mission. Now he was stuck playing babysitter.

'Well, she's Ironhide's kid. She can't be that bad. I mean come on, it was her first day. It's not like she's half the pain in the aft her father is. Hopefully,' Thought Ratchet.

"Okay," said the little sparkling half listening, "When are we going to leave Uncle Brawn? I'm bored."

"Well, once Wheeljack gets out of the hospital in a couple minutes, we'll leave Angelfire," Said a calm Brawn.

"Oh, okay," said the Sparkling, "by the way, why is Uncle Wheeljack always in the hospital?"

"Well," said Brawn, "his job is to make things, but whenever he makes something it explodes and he go has to be repaired. Don't worry; he'll be fine under Perceptor's care."

Ratchet wasn't happy at the mention of the other scientist's name. He wanted to be the one to fix things, but because he had to prepare for a mission, he couldn't work on Wheeljack.

Near a human city

"I'm the leader of this mission, so you mechs are under my control," said a geeky Starscream.

"Shut it Screamer, we know," said an annoyed Skywarp, this was literally the 10th time Starscream said that.

"I agree with Skywarp, Warp," said Shrapnel with his annoying voice mannerism. Why the slag did he talk like that everyone wondered.

"Me too," said Kickback.

Bombshell just nodded his head, agreeing with the others.

Thundercracker was taking a nap because he was bored. He woke up to hear an annoying voice.

"Wake up! You're supposed to be a strategist, not a lazy bum."

"Shut it Screamer," said an annoyed Thundercracker.

Thundercracker hated being near Starscream. He especially hated waking up to that annoying voice.

"I'm only making sure that you know that I'm in charge of this miss--

"Stuff it Screamer. I'm bored. I'm leaving," said the annoyed blue F-15.

"What?" said a surprised Screamer.

"See ya later Screamer," Skywarp cut in, "Bye, Bye."

The two annoyed seekers took off into the air and returned to base. They just wanted to be back at Cybertron and under Megatron's command, not some slagged robot who couldn't tell his head from his aft. (Starscream)

The Insecticons left for base too. They were bored and hungry, but they would rather starve then work for Starscream.

Starscream sighed. Why would no-one listen to him.

The Autobots obviously won the battle against Starscream.

A certain Autobot was sad that the person she was looking for wasn't at the battle.

Another time maybe…

Autobot City 5 Earth years later

Angelfire woke to an alarm. She realized it wasn't hers when it said "Evacuate Autobot City."

She had no idea what was going on. 'Maybe the Decepticons are attacking Autobot city.' Then she thought, 'but, why?'

'Why would the Decepticons attack here?'

She took a look at herself. Only just recently she was given her new femme body and finally considered an adult.

The alarm was still going off and brought her back to Earth. The city is being attacked and so she decided it would be best to get out and let the stronger Autobots do battle. She opened her door, only to see two Autobots run down the hall screaming and shooting at a purple and black seeker F-15 jet Decepticon.

"Get back here and get your aft handed to you like a mech," growled Bluestreak.

"Running is not suggested, you will only be deactivated tired," stated Prowl.

Angelfire took this time to sneak out of her room and get down the hallway. 'Yes, only a little bit longer till I'm outside of this sector. Then I only have to go outside and meet the other Autobots that got awa-' She thought, but was cut off.

"Pitiful geeky Autobot, don't run," she heard a familiar voice say. She turned to see the Autobot, Huffer, running down the hall for his life. Seconds later, a purple beam shot down the hallway from a certain blue F-15 and hit Huffer's shoulder. Te blast caused his arm to disintegrate and his shoulder was in ruins. Huffer tried to crawl away, but another blast tore through his chest, ending his life.

Angelfire turned back and ran. She wanted to get to safety. She was too young to fight in a major battle like this although she was older than before. She was able to get to the end of the sector she was in. She left and was going outside when she heard some Decepticons writhing in pain.

Angelfire turned to see the Decepticons all on the ground, except for a certain blue F-15 jet Decepticon who was fighting Optimus Prime. The blue jet had smoke coming off of him suggesting that he got shot recently. She unknowingly went over to see the two fight. The Decepticon, although seemingly injured, was standing perfectly fine.

On her way over she saw a white F-15 jet with a cone on his head laying on the ground… with a hole in him. Then she saw a red F-15 jet with a cone on his head too lying down, moaning at the pain he was in. He had tire marks on him too. She looked around to see the Decepticon communications officer, Soundwave, with a scorch marks on his chest where he must have been shot. 'These Decepticons aren't doing to good. I bet Optimus beat them all.' She thought calmly.

She was now literally 10 feet away from the two combatants. Optimus Prime seemed fine, although the blue jet seemed in pain. She couldn't put a finger on the jet, but he looked familiar. Then she remembered.

Flashback

Before the start of the Cybertronian war

Yay, today is the first day of school. I finally get to make some friends. Today is going to be great.

The little sparkling is going to go to her first day of school. She is the daughter of Ironhide and Chromia. She has very little friends and she is often picked on. She is now hoping that she will become friends with someone today.

Although, she didn't know that the person she would meet that day would change her life forever…


	8. Transformers Prologue Part 2

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Prologue: Transformers

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: None for this chapter

Rated: PG, maybe G

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Angelfire. The others are owned by their respective owners.

(Angelfire Past)

I walked over to my houses door. My parents came to the door with me to say good-bye. My dad was a big guy with red armor. He was extremely nice, but everyone joked that he was old. He was named Ironhide My mom was a nice femme with light blue armor and she had a smile that would make the meanest of people smile or laugh. Her name was Chromia.

"Goodbye dear. Have a nice first day at school." My mom said.

"Yeah, have a great day. Just make sure to make a lot of friends." My dad said.

"Thanks mom and dad! See you later!" I said on my way out of the house. I was really excited. Today was going to be fun. I began to run to the school which was one or two clicks from my house. 'Not too far. I'll get there in a few minutes.'

I continued on my way to my school and saw a lot of people. Some were grown ups with bright red armor along with blue and silver highlights (Anyone who calls themselves a transformers fan has a clue who this is) along with another Cybertronian in bright white armor that had black streaks over it. Telling by the way they looked, they were probably teachers.

I ran faster. I was just getting more and more excited. That was when I ran into a trio of larger kids and fell onto my aft.

"Watch where you're going Sparkling!" a deep gruff voice said. It was the largest of the three there and he had a nice indigo set of armor. He was carrying some school books and he seemed like he was a lot older than me. He had dropped all o his stuff when he fell and he was not happy.

Next to him was another of the trio with dark armor that was totally black. He was the medium height one and was also very stocky. He started laughing at his friend who had just been run into. He began to speak.

"Thundercracker, you just got owned!"

"Agreed. Skywarp, help Thundercracker up and let's go." Said the last of the trio. He had a bright crimson set of armor that had grey paint over his limbs.

"Alright Screamer." The one called Skywarp said slowly and sadly.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I'll watch where I'm going from now on. Here, I'll help you no need Skywarp." I said to the one that I had knocked over named Thundercracker. I picked up one of his books. It was about planes and other aircraft. 'He must be into that kind of thing.' I thought to myself.

"How do you know my name?" Skywarp said stupidly.

"Cause Screamer just said it in front of her you idiot!" Thundercracker replied to Skywarp.

"Oh yeah." Skywarp started to walk away with Starscream as though nothing happened.

"I'm really sorry for this. I'll make sure that-" I was stopped by Thundercracker who began to talk.

"It's okay. No big deal, but just make sure you never do it again. So, what's your name sparkling?"

"Angelfire. Glad to meet you."

"Well, Angelfire, I have to go. Bye."

I nodded while he stood up with his stuff. He started to walk away and I found myself staring at him. I had no idea why though. I just simply stared at him while he walked away. 'Why am I staring at him? I should be getting to my homeroom, where-ever it is!' I thought to myself.

I saw the entrance to my school and ran to it, also making sure I wouldn't bump into anyone else.

Today was already getting to be fun.

(Thundercracker Past)

I can't believe that I'm even here. My family was killed in a war while I was little, so I was very poor. I'm amazed that I am even able to be here because it costs a lot of money to go to the private school that I am going to. I was just amazed that I could come to notice a little sparkling run into me.

After the encounter with the little femme, I went to rejoin my friends. They were talking about how our first year of the air academy would be. The air academy was part of the school. The school was gigantic and held multiple different kinds of schools in it. It also taught Sparklings from a young age, until they are ready for an adult body. I was almost old enough for an adult body, so I am now taking advanced classes and I am doing what I can to stay in school.

My best friend Skywarp was the school's resident goofball. He also was the strongest and bravest of the trio we are a part of. He even has the ability to teleport about 2.5 miles which only helps his tricks even more. I am his personal favorite person to prank. His color scheme was mostly black with a little purple and silver every here and there. He is extremely unintelligent and requires help with his evil tricks that he plays on people if he doesn't want to get caught.

The other mech in our group was Starscream. He was cocky and was the fastest one in our group. He always tried to be better than everyone else and he was definitely better than most at many things. He is the self-proclaimed leader of our group. His color scheme included a lot of red and white.

Then there was me. I was the largest one in our group and was also the most serious. Out of our little group I am the most durable and intelligent. I'm always the one to get the others out of trouble, and also the one to create strategies for pranks that we do to unsuspecting mechs. My color scheme was mostly indigo blue with small bits of red and black. I idolized the protector of Cybertron, Megatron. He has protected Cybertron for many years, but he is still young. His alt-mode also is my favorite, as it is a Cybertronian jet. I wanted to grow up to be a seeker jet just like him.

That was a dream that Skywarp and Starscream also shared. We all wanted to grow up and have jets as our alt-modes. I wanted to be a guardian like Megatron, Skywarp wanted to be a gladiator, and Starscream wished to be a scientist. I could understand Starscream's dream to be a scientist that searched the galaxy in his alt-mode, but Skywarp's kind of scared me. Gladiator pits were illegal and he wanted to be a gladiator. I've told him this before, but he doesn't care.

'Oh well. At least when he's a gladiator AND a jet, he will be able to escape any cop bots that tried to catch him. I wonder how Glory's doing right now. I hope she makes some friends because she has always been to shy to make any. I really hope she finally makes some.'

(Angelfire Past)

It was lunch time and I still hadn't met anyone who was friendly. There was only one person who wasn't mean, but they were silent. Their name was Glory. She was very shy, so I had no idea about what she was like.

I decided to take a chance and sit next to her. She seemed to not notice me. She was drinking some energon when I asked her a question.

"Do you talk?"

She remained silent, but she did turn to me. She just stared at me. This continued for about a minute until I got annoyed.

"Dooooooo, Yooooouuuuuu, Taaaallllkkkk?" I asked her slowly. She continued to stare at me. I decided to look at the other sparkling. She was purple and had some silver on her. She also had big eyes. She even looked somewhat like my history teacher Orion Pax (Authors note: Orion Pax is Optimus Prime before he became an Autobot. He is also the robot that was outside the school earlier. He doesn't have ANY impact on the story except for this chapter so you don't have to worry about remembering the weird name Orion Pax. Sorry Optimus Prime fans), probably because they both have big, calm eyes.

Glory just shook her head yes.

"Why aren't you sitting with any other people?" I simply ask her.

"No-one likes me. Two of the other kids, Rumble and Frenzy, are always making fun of me, even though they're older than me. I don't have any friends too, just my big brother that adopted me." She replied.

"Why don't you sit with your brother then?" I ask. 'If she had a brother that adopted her, he must really care about her. Why wouldn't Glory sit with someone like that?'

"Well…his friends don't know I exist. Even his best friend Skywarp. I don't want anyone to make fun of him because of me. I'm his burden and it wouldn't be fair to him." Glory said shyly and sadly.

"If your brother cares about you, he would never think of you as a burden. Does he think of you as one? Does he care about you?"

"Well…he doesn't think I'm a burden but he has too work twice as hard to just make it so we can get by. He really cares for me." Glory replied.

"If you don't mind, who is your brother?" I asked her.

"Well… do you promise not to tell anyone?" She asked. I told her I wouldn't and she pointed over across the lunchroom. Where she was pointing to, there were six figures. Three of the figures I didn't recognize but they looked funny due to their cone heads (Transformers fans should get this one). The other three were the older Sparklings that I had met earlier. Glory was specifically pointing at the one that I had run into earlier, Thundercracker, "Have you met TC before?" She asked when my eyes grew wide at seeing the nice mech again.

"Well, I kind of ran into him literally this morning. Otherwise, no, I haven't seen him."

"He's the best big brother there ever was. He always has protected me ever since I met him. He really is nice. Was he nice to you?" Glory asked suddenly.

"Well, he was gruff at first, but he is nice overall. Does he like flying or something Glory? He was carrying some holo-books about flying when I bumped into him." I say remembering the whole encounter with Thundercracker or as Glory called him, TC.

"He really loves things that have to do with jets and planes. So do his best friends 'Warp and Screamer. They all want to have jet alt-modes when they grow up." Glory said back.

"Hey, Glory, do you want to be friends?"

"Sure, but what is your name? I can't remember it." Glory said happily.

"My names Angelfire. Now we should finish our lunch before the lunch bell rings if we want to finish our energon." I say to her.

"That's fine with me. It's fun having a femme that actually doesn't make fun of me. (Author's note: The only reason people make fun of her s because they want to make themselves feel good because they are jealous of Glory. Not because Glory is ugly or hideous or something bad like that)

(Glory past)

"Hey big brother. Whatcha doing?" I ask Thundercracker. School had ended and we were walking home. He had some sort of book out and was looking at it.

"Nothing. Just studying." He replied. 'As though HE could learn anything. I mean come on, my brother was genius.' He began to talk while he closed the book, "So, how was your first day of school?"

"Great! I have a friend now. Her name is Angelfire and she is really nice." I reply.

"Angelfire sounds familiar….. Wait a par sec, isn't that the robot that ran into me?" TC said to himself. 'Angelfire did mention bumping into him.' He began to speak again, "So, is she nice?"

"Yeah. She sat next to me at lunch just so that I wouldn't be alone. She really is nice."

"Great." Thundercracker said, without his usual sarcasm that I'm used to.

He then added, "Glory, I have to grab a few school supplies so I'm going to stop off at the store. I'll be back later tonight because the nearest affordable store is on the other side of town. Are you okay with being alone for awhile?"

"Sure. Just be sure to come back TC."

"Well, see you when I get home Glory. Bye."

(Angelfire)

It was getting dark out and it was obviously about to be night-time. I had gotten lost on my way home, so I had no clue where I was.

I looked down the one of Tyger Pax's dark alley ways when I heard something (Authors Note: The live in the city Tyger Pax in this story). Out of it came four big figures. They all were mean looking. The biggest began to talk.

"Hey little femme. Want to come and have the time of your life? You won't regret it."

"Yeah, let leader Garlash give you a ride." Another one said. They all got closer to me. I didn't move though because I was scared. 'What are they talking about and what are they going to do? I want my mommy and daddy.'

(Store nearby where Angelfire is)

(Thundercracker)

"Now time to go home and tuck Glory into bed. I should be home in-WHAT THE!" I was talking to myself when I looked to my right to see four large mechs, almost as large as me (Authors note: Thundercracker is big is this. He is like the common big brother you would think of), all trying to grab another Cybertronian and stop them from moving. I ran over to the scene and saw none other than the little sparkling that ran into me earlier and that was Glory's friend being attacked.

"Just stay still little girl, this will be fun, don't worry." The largest of them said.

"NO, LET GO OF ME!" She yelled kicking and screaming at the street thugs.

I had reached them by now and decided to step in. 'No innocent being deserves to be hurt.' I tackled the whole group, using my size to my advantage. Everyone was on the ground except for Angelfire who had avoided me luckily. She was just standing and looking at me tries and keep the thugs on the ground.

"Angelfire, what are you doing, GET OUT OF HERE!" I yell. I saw that she started to move, but I felt a large mount of pain in my stomach area. I yelled in pain as I was kicked off of the four wrong-doers. The largest of them was holding a small pistol that he probably had gotten from Slipspace and had shot me with while we were on the ground.

He turned and aimed at Angelfire, "Well, since you have a little friend with you, I guess I'll have to kill you and him now to get rid of all the evidence." He pulled the trigger and a bright purple beam emitted from it. Afterwards, all I saw was Angelfire's body hitting the ground. I stood up and looked around me. The robots that were in the store decided to call the cop bots and I saw them calling 9000-1111-1111. Next to me were three stout robots that were all bringing out weapons from subspace. They all pointed the weapons at me.

"Time to d-augghhh" The leader started to say as I tackled him to the ground. I punched him across the face when I jumped at his downed body. I hated how he had shot an innocent little femme. It just wasn't right and although most mechs with blaster holes in them would die, I was fine.

"How dare you hurt an innocent being! I'll make you pay!" I yell at the leader who I am currently beating up.

The other gang members didn't want to accidentally shoot their leader so they didn't try and shoot at me. I continued to punch the leader until I felt more pain in my stomach. The gang leader laughed as he knocked me over. He had managed to shoot me point blank again and I was in pain.

He stood up and walked up to me, still laughing. He pointed the gun at me and fired two more shots. I was in total pain now and felt like I was going to die. The pain I was in was extreme actually. I somehow was able to stand. I started to walk over to him. I would run, but I was in to much pain.

(I'm standing on My Own)

I was intercepted by one of the three henchmen. He punched me rapidly on my wounds, making them bleed even more energon. I swung my right fist at him and hit him. He fell over, but quickly recovered and tried to punch me again. I grabbed onto a protrusion that came of him back. It was some sort of crane arm that was part of his alt-mode. I whacked his arm with his own body-part which I had ripped off. His left arm instantly flew off into the darkness of the night. He fell over grabbing at him stub of an arm with his right arm.

The other two decided to try and shoot me. They each started loading their weapons, but they were too late. The crane thing from before beheaded one of the thugs and slashed the other in two. Their leader was now alone. In the distance I heard the sound of police bots.

The leader shot me again during my brief distraction. I didn't fall however. I instead began to slowly walk over to him. I just kept on walking towards him although he kept on shooting me in the chest as I had a hole where my stomach should be. I eventually got to him and he began to panic.

"St-Sta-STAY AWAY YOU MONSTER!" H yelled. I just swung the crane that I had taken like, like I would swing a bat. The impact him the thug's leg and dismembered it from the knee joint down. He fell while I kicked him across the face. He was in stasis right now and I decided that I should give him to the cops that had just arrived.

The cop and a smaller replica of him walked over to me.

"What happened here?" The larger one asked when he saw the large pools of energon that were flowing from the bodies of the thugs. I explained the story and he commended me while suggesting that I go and see a medic. I politely refused and watched the cop and the replica of him, which I recognized as Barricade from school, arrest the leader.

I decided to check on Angelfire. She was nearby and was obviously unconscious. She had a few bruises and a burn where she had been shot, but otherwise unharmed. I picked her up. She seemed so peaceful when she was asleep. I decided that since I didn't know where she lived that I would bring her to Glory's and my house.

I started home and felt good about what I had just done. I had saved an innocent sparkling from being you know…being…well I guess you can tell. Also, I saved her life along with any other innocent beings that those thugs might have been going to harm in the future.

(Angelfire)

I woke up to see Glory sitting next to me. I was on some sort of bed that looked like it had been pulled out of the garbage. I felt sore and then I remembered what had happened. "Where's TC?" I ask Glory weakly.

"Oh…he's in his room. He is kind of really hurt right now and he needs his rest. At least he got you away from those thugs!" Glory responded.

"Wait…how did you know about the accident?" I ask.

"Well, it's all over the news. Thundercracker and I skipped school today to watch over you. Also, you're parents are coming to pick you up from here soon, okay?"

I nodded. I had been knocked out for quite awhile if Glory and TC had to skip school for a day to watch me. 'Yay! My mommy and daddy are coming! But…I should thank Thundercracker before I go though. He did save me from those bad people.' I thought to myself. Glory said he was hurt and needed rest, so I guess I shouldn't disturb him unless he is awake.

"So, Angelfire, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Glory. I'm just worried about your brother. He saved me and you said he's hurt so I'm just worried."

"He'll be alright. He is awesome. He can never die," Glory says confidently.

Glory and I chatted for a few minutes until we heard some knocking on the front door of the house I was in. Glory went out of the room we were in and over to the next one to tell Thundercracker that Angelfire's parents had come. I heard a weak response to her and then the sound of a mech getting up. I was happy that my parents were here now.

I walked out of the room I was in and walked to the front of the house. When I got there I saw Glory opening a door and saw Thundercracker with various bruises and…a hole where his stomach should be. I was shocked to see what had happened to him when he protected me. 'Oh TC.'

Inside came my dad who seemed worried. After him was my mom who seemed as though she was panicking. When they saw me my mom rushed over to me and hugged me. It was great to see my parents again. My dad came over but stopped to ask what happened.

"Well, I was getting some things for school when I saw some thugs attacking your daughter. I stepped in after seeing this and got in a little fight with the four thugs. In the end they gave me these goodbye presents," TC motioned to his stomach and other wounded body-parts, "but in the end only one lived to be arrested. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stop them from hurting your daughter though."

"It's okay boy. I'm just glad that you saved my little girl. Especially since you risked your life in doing so. You must be one strong lad to be still functioning after all of that damage. Thank you." My dad said to Thundercracker.

"Yes, thank you for saving our daughter. I'm so grateful." My mom also said to TC.

"Your welcome." Was all TC could say before coughing up some energon. I was able to get out of my mom's big hug and I went over to the injured Thundercracker.

"Thanks Thundercracker," I said before hugging him. Glory smiled when she saw this while my parents just smiled. I could see his cheeks getting red from his embarrassment, so I let go after a few moments. I then walked over to my parents. We all left with a smile on our faces.

(Flashback ends)

(Thundercracker)

I looked up. I had just been mortally wounded multiple times by Optimus Prime. Funny how my old teacher is now trying to kill me. I was on my knee and had energon flowing out of multiple wounds on my body. Optimus Prime was looking down at me.

"Sorry it has to end this way Thundercracker. Goodbye," Was what he said to me. But, before the trigger was pulled, someone went in-between Optimus and I. The figure was a femme that had white armor with black legs and had a face that seemed similar.

"Angelfire? What are you doing? Get out of the way!" Optimus said to the femme.

'THAT'S Angelfire! Man, she grew up. I can't believe it.' I thought to myself.

"He's right Angie. Just get out of the way." I say, wanting to die after all that I had done in my life.

"NO! You saved my life and I'm not going to let you die! Why would you WANT to die TC?" She replied.

"I've killed many people Angie. I killed Ratchet, Wheeljack, Huffer, and many others. They are gone and there is no way to bring them back," I tell her, "I used Megatron to shoot them and now they're dead. I…I…I even killed your father Angie."

Angie just turned her head towards me. She had tears forming in her eyes, but she still didn't move.

"I…I can't forgive you for killing my father, but I still owe you my life. You have taken so much from me, but I still owe you so much."

I looked down. I felt horrible for everything that I had done. I didn't even have the guts to tell her something I had learned before Ironhide had died. I decided to keep it to myself because it might upset Angelfire.

"Angelfire, please move. I don't want to hurt you. Please move." Optimus Prime said.

"No. If you kill Thundercracker, you'll have to kill me first!" Angelfire said to him.

"All right Angelfire. I understand. I won't kill Thundercracker as long as he doesn't attack any of the other Autobots. Okay?" Optimus said.

"Okay Optimus. Right Thundercracker?" Angelfire asked.

"What's going on?" I say. Around a few other people and I there is a bright light. Even some dead combatants have lights around them. I then feel faint and fall unconscious, unaware to what' really going on.


	9. Beyblade Prologue Part 1

The Clash of Realities

_**The Clash of Realities**_

Prologue: Beyblade

Creator: Thundercracker417

Helpers: Genroththe1 (He is giving me ideas)

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters from it. I only own the OC's that are in the story.

(Salima)

"Lalalalala." Yes, I hum to myself when I'm bored. Currently I'm walking down a street to go back to my apartment that I was staying at alone. My apartment was right next to a hospital on this street. I also was currently reading some mail that I had received earlier today, but hadn't ha d the time to read. The first one was from my mom.

To: Salima Valkov

From: Linda Valkov

Dear Salima,

I wish that I could have told you this before, but I was never able to get over this. You have an older brother that was about one year old when you were born. You two have never met because while you were being born, he was kidnapped by some man named Boris. I am telling you this now because your brother is currently in the hospital that you live next too. His name is Tala Valkov and he has red hair just like you and I. Please, if you get the time, stop by and see him for me. Plus, I think it would be good for you to finally meet your own brother. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person.

Love,

Mom

My world suddenly stopped. I had a brother that I never knew about. And he was in the hospital right next to my apartment. That was kind of ironic.

'Well, I guess I could stop by and see him. I mean he IS my brother.'

So, I started on my way to the hospital. While I was walking into it, I saw some other people going in as well. I recognized them as the Bladebreakers and ran to catch up with them.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to see me. All of them were surprised too. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we came to check on our friend Tala. Why are you here?" Ray says. Out of all of the Bladebreakers, Ray is the only one I actually cared to see.

"Well, I'm here to check on my brother Tala. The Tala you guys are going to see wouldn't be Tala Valkov would it?"

"Actually, it is. I didn't know you two were related." Ray says happily.

"Well, nor did I until I got some mail from my Mom. Do you guys know why he's in the hospital?"

Then Tyson and Max explain the whole thing about BEGA and Tala and his teammates standing up against it. They also added information about Boris, the guy behind all of this.

"Hey, my mom said some guy named Boris kidnapped my brother when I was born. Now I'm starting to understand everything that is going on."

The Bladebreakers continue to explain what Boris did to those under his command at the abbey and I started to feel sick. 'Boris treats people like property! That's wrong!' I think as they continue to talk. We all start to walk towards my brothers room and out of no-where a bright light appears and I faint without a clue as to what's going on.


End file.
